


I Never Was a Walker Stalker, But Then I Met You.

by Butterflyfish



Category: Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Actors, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Love Story, Maybe comedy?, TWD Castand Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: A girl meets a guy. It couldn't be simpler.Unless that guy is American, and the girl is British... Or maybe he's famous, and she's just not sure if she wants that kind of attention.A/N Title sucks so hard and will likely be changed,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, so this is my first Norman RPF, and I'm kind of excited about it. 
> 
> I'm also either brave or stupid as I have four WIPs on the go *Facepalm*
> 
> Anyway. For those who don't know a 'Clipper' is a brand of lighter, and any other notes that may be needed I will add as I go. Do ask if you don't understand any of my Britishisms.

I lit my cigarette and stood shivering in the middle of London, no clue really where I was, a country girl in the big city, only a light jacket on because Lisa, my best friend and the reason I was here, said I wouldn't want to carry a heavy one around all day. If it started to rain, I decided, I was getting straight on the train home again. 

 On top of everything else, I could swear the homeless man behind me was about to approach me.

  Good god, Lisa! Where even was she? I was going to get Jack the Ripper'd and no one would find my body here and...

  "Hey! Hi!" Oh god, oh god oh god oh god.  I turned and face the person who had spoken in a light and high pitched American accent, high for a guy anyway. It was the homeless man, I knew it! He'd come to London to find the streets weren't paved with gold and now he raped and killed innocent girls out on their own in that grey and miserable city. 

  I raised an eyebrow at him, not an answer but, who randomly walks up to strangers anyway.  Bloody Americans and their friendly nature. 

  "Do you have a light?" He asked me. I thought about that. I couldn't say no, he'd watched me light my cigarette, I could pretend not to speak English, but that was stupid. He looked at me with his greasy scraggy long hair and... Wait... He was wearing really nice jeans. I looked him up and down, confused, then reached into my hand bag without speaking and handed him my lighter. I gripped my bag a little tighter, sometimes tramps had good taste... Right?

 

 "Thanks" he said, glancing my fingers accidentally with his hand as he took the lighter from me. His hands were soft. Really soft. I felt my face frown as he handed the Clipper back and accidentally on purpose touched his hand with my own. Yeah, soft. That was odd. "You ok?" He asked me, and I was stunned. It was that American thing again of being really friendly. People around here just didn't do that. "You look lost" he said.

 "I'm not the American in London" I smiled at him despite myself. He was rather charming, and the accent was so cute. 

 "I'm here for the convention" he said as though it was obvious. Why would that be obvious? Maybe it was an accent barrier. 

 "Me too!" I said surprised "my friend dragged me here. You didn't come all the way from the U.S for this?" I looked him up and down again. Unless he was crew. He didn't dress like crew. I lowered my voice to a whisper "You know they have a lot of these over there" he smiled a small tight lipped smile at me, looking at me as though I was crazy. He had tiny little eyes but they were the most amazing blue. 

 "You..." He stopped, face quizzical. "You don't watch the walking dead?" I rolled my eyes.

 "I don't have a tv" his mouth all but dropped open and he stabbed his cigarette on the wall. 

 "Why're you here?" He asked as if I had no right to be. It made me feel defensive, why was he here, why was anyone here?!

 "My best friend begged and begged and promised to pay for a lush hotel, so here I am. The big city for a weekend." 

 "I'm Norman" he said then, as if I cared.

 "Gwen" I said tight lipped. I could have sworn he smirked, 

 "Like Stefani?" He wondered aloud, and I corrected him, as I always did. God I could be such a bitch.

 "Like Guinevere but no one likes to say that many syllables" what kinda name was Norman anyway? What was he 90? There was an awkward moment of quiet while I finished my smoke, toking it all he way to the dog end like the dirty addict I was. I chucked it on the floor and stamped on it, rubbing my boot toe back and forward.  "So," I asked to fill the weird silence as he just watched my every move "do you watch the show?" He nodded at me gently

 "Yeah, I catch it when I can. You...uh..." He stammered a little and I felt myself frown at him. "You really don't watch it, do you?" I shook my head at him.

 "No. Why?" He smiled, looking a little shy for such a forward American person, another stereotype I'd picked up. Maybe I listened to other people's views too much.

 "Um. Can I have your number? I'd really like to speak with you some more, but I gotta go in there" he gestured at the building beside us. I chewed my lip. I didn't know about that.

 "We _just_ met" I said, my eyes narrowing. He shrugged. 

 "Yeah. That's how it happens sometimes." I reached in my bag and gave him my iPhone, despite everything inside me telling me not to. He deftly got my number up and put it into his own, much newer, phone. He handed mine back, 

 "Thanks for the light" he winked, and by the time I looked up again he was gone.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gwinny!" I turned to see Lisa dashing towards me looking rather dishevelled. "Where the hell have you been?" She admonished, gracelessly crashing into me, knocking the air from my lungs so I let out a little 'oof' noise.

 "Here, smoking" she pulled a face, hating my stinking habit, "I think I met a guy" her face lit up at that and I rolled my eyes. I shouldn't have said anything.

"Well, did you or didn't you?" She asked me excitedly. I sighed inwardly. 

 "Well, he took my number" she grabbed my arm and began to drag me towards the huge queue to get in. 

She was a bit keen, she'd ordered special fast track passes for us and we would by pass the queue with ease. I felt a bit guilty. Someone who wanted to be here, one of those people dressed up in ... What did they call it? Cos-play? ...Could have had my pass. Really, someone take it!

We walked right in with our stupid lanyards, mine surreptitiously hidden in my pocket, until Lisa nudge me and told me to stop trying to be cool and put the bloody thing on. 

 Ugh.

"He's supposed to be here for the convention" I said to Lisa as she over exuberantly dragged me around between people dressed up and others _severely_ dressed down. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw a man with a crossbow pointed at my head. "What are these people?" I asked her, but she was too far gone into the world of the Walking Dead. I'd lost her.

I rolled my eyes and went limp so she could do what she would with me, towing me here and there and everywhere. I wondered if I'd see Norman again, but there were so many people it was doubtful.

"Oh" Lisa yelled beside me pulling me abruptly from my thoughts. "JULIE!" Her scream flew through my head like a knife, and she pulled on my jacket sleeve, rushing me forward. "I want you to meet my friends, this is Julie and Peter" I smiled at them, they looked normal enough "This is my best friend Gwinny. I met Julie on the forum" She turned to Julie "This is the girl without a TV" The pair of them dropped their bottom jaws like Lisa had just told them I'd murdered someone. Honestly, it's not that odd not to have a Television, is it?

"Oh My god, you've never seen the walking dead? This must be so weird for you!" I nodded at Peter

"Yeah, it's, different. but I'm excited for Lisa, and so glad she brought me." Good lord, I didn't know the etiquette for meeting strangers in strange places, clearly. they weren't even a little bit cautious.

"Who are you hoping to meet?" Lisa asked her internet friends, and I listened aimiably enough.

"Leedus, definitely" Julie said, and I pulled a face

"What kind of name is Leedus?" I asked and Lisa rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh Gwen, Leedus is Andy Lincoln and Norman Reedus." I recognised the name, Lincoln... Lincoln...

"Wasn't he in Notting Hill?" All three smiled at me as if I were a complete dummy. I was so far out of my depth here.

"No, silly. Love, Actually." Lisa said perfectly patiently. I nodded, smiled, and managed a quiet 'oh' as if I understood now, completely and undeniably, who Andrew Lincoln was.

It was going to be a long Saturday, and Lis' had managed to bag us tickets for the Sunday too.

Woopee.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"A fan?" Andy looked at Norman with undeniable disdain. Norman shrugged at him, a paper coffee cup millimetres from his lips

"She weren't fangirling, she didn't even know who I was." He put his empty cup on the small wooden table between them and looked into it, as if it might have all the answers. Andy shook his head gently. "She was cute, what do you want me to do?" Norman's arms were flailing all over as he described the pretty brunette he'd seen outside, and the others were slowly becoming more interested in the conversation.

"You're just jealous" Norman finished eventually as a woman came and told them it was time to go and sit at the panel "cause you're married and I can get girls numbers without feeling guilty, and you can't." He grabbed Andy's face in his hands, and Andy tried to back away

"No!" He said, a warning, but Norman's grip got almost painfully tight. He threw his head forward and kissed Andy firmly on the lips

"Ha!" Andy rubbed at his mouth, pulling a face but smiling all the while. He heard the roar of the crowd and readied himself to go out, wondering if Norman really had met someone, perhaps the only 30 something in the western world, who didn't know his name.

* * *

 

Lisa jabbed me in my ribs as the crowd around us burst into whoops and cheers. I vaguely looked up from my phone, but we were too far from the actual panel to see anything clearly. I hummed an acknowledgement at her and got back to my game of candy crush.

I had no service there, an no 3G, yeah, my phone was pretty old,... And frankly I was going out of my mind with her jabbering about Leedus and Gleggie or whatever she was on about. I wanted to support her, I really really did, but I just didn't get it. These actors, bless them, were just people like us. Probably intensely overwhelmed by fan-girls like my best mate, too.

"Oh bollocks" I cussed under my breath as a stupid chocolate making machine ruined my strategy on the addictive game app. Lisa elbowed me again, and I looked a her. She put a finger to her lips and hissed a nasty

"Shush!" At me. I rolled my eyes, thinking this was the perfect time to use the loo if everyone was at the panel. No queues.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I whispered at Lisa, and she waved me away without looking at me.

I was literally sitting down when my phone pinged. For half a second I will admit I almost grabbed it. I shook my head at myself, yeah, Gwen, you're that desperate.

Instead I waited until my hands were clean and dried, then took my phone from my bag, finding a text message from 'Norman'.

' _You ok? Saw you leave the panel.'_

I frowned at my phone. I hadn't seen him anywhere, though to be fair I had stopped looking, when I realised just how many fans were here. I considered a reply, then shoved my phone back in my bag. Lisa would eventually realise I was gone, and I didn't want her worrying. That, and I didn't want to reply so soon. I never bided my time with men and that tact had never worked in my favour.

I headed back and realised the panel was over, the toilets had been the other side of the maze of a building, with areas cordoned off and queue barriers everywhere. I thought about calling Lisa when she appeared in front of me.

"You missed whole thing you doughnut!" She said throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back hard.

"Sorry sweetie!" I said "where are your friends?" Her face went green with envy as she told me they had passed for a meet and greet and photo op.

"Photo op?" I questioned and she giggled.

"Oh Gwinny you're such a noob" I shrugged at her

"I honestly have no idea what language you're speaking" I said.

"Ok." She span me around "over there they're dong the 'photo opportunity' with the stars of the show. We have passes for tomorrow, but I heard Andy's leaving for Bath tonight" I turned to face her, a little concerned.

"Lisa, why we do we both have a pass? I didn't pay for a pass, I don't want a photo of me and someone I've never heard of" she shrugged at me

"I didn't want you to miss out" I rolled my eyes. I was missing out on a Saturday, a much loved and needed weekend. We could be drinking, or eating, or just wearing our pjs and eating Ben and Jerry's with a Good book. She took my hand and squeezed it.

"We're good to go back to the hotel, thank you so much for coming with me." Great. Now I felt bad.

"Can we get Chinese?" I wondered "I'm so hungry" she nodded and mmmmmm'd at my suggestion.

"Yeah, let's go back and shower and see if the hotel have any recommendations." It sounded like a plan. I pulled her close again an hugged her tight.

"Sorry I've been rubbish today. I promise to be such a die hard fan tomorrow"

* * *

 

Norman took his phone from his pocket and checked it again. Gwen hadn't text back and he hadn't seen her again. She had said she was in town for the weekend... He didn't want fly home having missed an opportunity.

"Not more selfies?" Andy said behind him, and he shook his head

"Nah, battery's almost dead. You heading back to hotel tonight or you going straight home?" He turned to face his friend, his co-worker, who looked like he really was mulling it over.

"London is a great place to be inconspicuous" he said thoughtfully. "Maybe we could go and have a few beers and chill" Norman laughed loudly,

"Sounds like you're speaking my language. I take it you'll go home in the morning?"

* * *

 

We sat in a dingy Chinese in a back alley, and I was a little worried. Lisa was still so full of energy and babbling about how she had such a great day and I felt like dirt, not being there to share it with her after being best friends for almost our whole lives. I promised myself to be a better friend.

"You know, the guy who took my number text me" her face lit up, her hand, which had been pushing her blonde hair from her face, stopped at the back of her head.

"No way! What did he say?" I told her and she frowned "Euw, he was watching you!" I laughed, agreeing the guy was probably a freak, my track record was atrocious.

"You don't meet nice guys on street corners" I laughed, tucking into my shrimp, using the chopsticks like a pro while Lisa clumsily bashed away for a minute before giving in and using the silverware instead.

"How're Alan and the kids?" I asked her, genuinely interested. Best friends or not, life and miles had come between us in recent years and we hadn't seen each other for a few months, though we spoke every day.

We chatted about her family a while, and by the time desert came we were back to me.

"So, what do you know?" She asked me excitedly, stirring her drink with her straw.

"Not much, he looks a bit like a well dressed tramp. He's really good looking, though. American... That's it!" She pulled a face at me.

"Well, where is he from?" I shrugged. "What does he do?" I shrugged again.

"Lisa, we had two minutes of a cigarette break together" she smiled a small smile, tinged with disbelief.

"No wonder you're so unlucky in love! You can't go giving your number to people you don't know, Gwen" I rolled my eyes. She'd married her secondary school boyfriend. At least I lived a little, moved away from my home town, and achieved something. I took a deep breath, blowing my fringe from my face.

"Sorry." She said suddenly. "Gwen I just worry about you" I huffed air out my mouth again.

"I'm a big girl, Lis'" she nodded vehemently and gulped back the rest of her drink.

"Yes. You are. So. Are you gonna text him back?" Just like that the tension was flattened to nothing. One of the reasons I loved her was simply the fact that we never stayed mad.

"I dunno. It's been like. Five hours" she smiled at me

"Just do it, just tell him that you were busy and you're fine thanks for asking... But less blunt. I'm no good at this stuff anymore I've been married 9 years" I laughed at that and took my phone from my bag. I re read his simple message and mulled it over a little bit before cracking out a quick reply and chucking the phone back again. I put both my hands flat on the table

"Ok, done" I breathed

"What did you say?"

* * *

 

Norman looked at his phone as it pinged at him, then with a small smile tucked it back in his pocket.

He and Andy had found themselves in a dingy back alley bar and he was enjoying just being Norm. Gwen would wait for a reply, he certainly had.

"What's with the phone?" Andy asked and he shrugged at him

"Got a text. It'll wait." Andy nodded and put his beer bottle to his mouth, downing the dregs and suds before placing it heavily back on the table.

"I think my time is up. I'm shattered" Norman smiled, peeling the label from his own beer.

"Getting too old for this shit" Andy guffawed at that.

"Yep. Sure are" he smiled patting Norman on the shoulder. "Haven't you got to be up early?" Norman nodded.

"Uh huh. Another busy day at Walker Stalker."

"Your little friend gonna be there?" Norman shrugged, putting his bottle back down and watching the label peel and bend where he'd messed with it.

"Dunno. She said she was here all weekend."

"That her?" Andy pointed at Norman's pocket and Norman smiled, pinking a little on his high cheekbones.

"Yeah. I was thinking of asking her out" Andy huffed at that.

"It's up to you Norm, but be careful." Norman nodded solemnly.

"Shall we?" He got up, as if Andy had already answered. "I'll call the car" 


	3. Chapter 3

We stumbled out of the Chinese about an hour later, both giddy and and giggling. Lisa, ever the klutz, stumbled right off the curb into the path of a big black car with dark windows. It honked at her impatiently and I dragged her back to the pavement, still giggling uncontrollably. We stopped for a moment and stared st each other seriously before doubling up again.

It was a good night. A fine night. Dry and crisp and cold as February is in the UK. I felt good for the first time in a while, my job had been miserable, and my home life rather nondescript. Now I had my best friend, a plethora of cocktails in my belly, and the number of a fine looking gentleman in my address book.

Things were good.

It didn't last.

By 3:30 I was hugging the toilet, sweating profusely, and feeling really rather dreadful.

"Gwen?" I heard Lisa calling through the door. She knocked then, and came in, looking at me pitifully as I sat on the tiles in my jimjams, my hair stuck to my forehead and a taste of bile in my throat which burned.

"Don't" I managed, my voice rasping with the effort of vomiting so hard. "Please don't ask if I'm ok" she smiled sadly at me.

"I brought you a glass of water," she held it out to me, then put it on the sink and sat beside me. "Jesus I can feel your temperature from here. Food poisoning?" I nodded. It had to be, that dark restaurant... Chicken and fish. My stomach gurgled a warning.

"If you want to keep your own dinner down I'd go back to bed if I were you" I said quietly, concentrating on keeping my stomach steady. "Oh god Lisa, I'm not going to manage tomorrow's comicon thingy" she smiled another sad smile

"Yeah, I gathered. This hotel is going to get a very firmly worded email about their receptionist's recommendations, that's for sure." I smiled back at her, as best I could.

"It's ok" she said quietly. "I already texted Julie and Peter. They'll hang with me." I looked up at her under my greasy fringe.

"Lis they're strangers" she shook her head laughing. Her blonde hair now in a ponytail bouncing around her tanned face and neck.

"Oh Guinevere! The internet isn't all axe murderers and perverts, you know."

"Hey, I use the Internet" she shook her head, but didn't say anything else. She got up, placing the back of her hand on my forehead.

"Drink" she said "try and get some rest. I'm just next door" normally she would have kissed my cheek, but I didn't blame her for not doing so this time.

* * *

 

Norman lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Sleep wasn't coming, and he knew he'd have to be on top form for the fans come convention time. He rolled onto his side and grabbed his phone looking at her text again.

_Hi, I was ok, thanks for asking. Didn't see you for the legions of fans. Maybe we can meet up for a drink before I leave for home?_

But it was 3:30, and as much as he'd like to see her again, she probably had the sense to be asleep now, and he was leaving the country shortly after the con.

He put the phone down and heaved a heavy sigh. He pulled the pillow from under his head and threw it across the room. He put his hands behind his head instead and thought over what he might text back, and when. He'd been out of the game for a while, this was harder than it should be.  
Maybe he was thinking about it too much.

* * *

 

I woke up in the bathtub when Lisa came in to clean her teeth.

"How are you doing?" She asked me, genuinely concerned. I shook my head and lie back down.

"Hot" I managed. "I haven't slept a wink and my stomach feels like it's been turned inside out" she pulled a face at my reflection, spitting toothpaste into the sink and running the tap.

"I'm going to go and get some breakfast... Do you..." She stopped, clearly spying my pale, almost green, face behind her. She nodded decisively. "Ok. I'm gonna get dressed and go." I felt like the worst person ever. She'd invited me here, paid for my room, and now I was lying in a bathtub feeling like actual Hell.

I checked the time on my phone. 6am. I hadn't slept at all, and knowing it was so early made me feel even worse. I was about to put it down again when it pinged with a text. I groaned to myself. How bloody typical, Norman could be the man I was meant to be with and I actually looked, smelled and felt like turd. I grunted and slid down the back of the tub.

I slept some, finally, and a few hours later I felt a little better. I removed myself from the tub, slowly and unsteadily made my way to the bed on shaking legs. There was a note from Lisa, always so courteous, but I paid it no mind.

My back and neck ached, and the bed was so terribly inviting.  
I climbed in and checked my phone with the bright white covers over my head.

_"Hey. I only have a few hours after the con, then I'm leaving the UK. How about a drink after closing?"_

I smiled to myself. A drink would have been perfect, wonderful, if I didn't actually look and feel like death itself.

I opened a reply and tapped the edges of my phone. What could I say? Would he believe I was sick? Did I have to tell him the truth or just ignore the whole damn thing as if it never happened? It was a bit of small talk over a shared cigarette lighter for gods sake, not Romeo and fucking Juliet.

I growled at my inability to just meet a nice normal uptight British arse. That would be perfect, we could be miserable together for eternity and no one would be leaving for America tonight. Or Hertfordshire for that matter.

I grabbed my phone again.

_'Norman, I'm so sorry, I'm really sick. Bad Chinese food. It was lovely to meet you, and you've got my number if you're ever local again.'_

Light. Breezy. Pathetic.

I hit send.

* * *

 

Norman felt the phone vibrate in his pocket and his fingers itched to pick it up and see what it was. They were running backwards in the schedule from yesterday, and the queue for photos was huge. He sighed, and Andy beside him raised an eyebrow.

"You ok, Norm?" A girl came up dressed as a female Daryl Dixon.

"Hey" Norman said, trying to keep his mind on the job in hand. "You look awesome, this is amazing" He didn't get a toilet break for another twenty minutes, and eventually curiosity got the better of him, and he pulled out his phone. What he saw on the screen, the little pre text teaser, was simply

_Norman, I'm so sorry...'_

It did not fill him confidence. He tried not to let it show, and took a panoramic of the crowd before him without reading the rest.

There was no need, what was happening was what always happened. Let down again.

It was several hours later when he plucked up the courage to read the whole text. On a break in the green room he pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and took a deep breath before opening the messages.

He chewed his lip, tapping the back of the phone with his index finger before replying.

Then it was time to get back to work, and he would have to see any reply much later on.

* * *

 

I turned the page of the book I was reading, though I barely could remember the last words of read. I was lethargic and tired and even a little hungry, though I was too scared to eat anything.

My stomach rolled its agreement.

My phone buzzed, and I tried to ignore it as long as I could. I didn't want to be faced with the backlash of letting someone down.

But it could be Lisa.

I grabbed it, knocking the book from the bed and losing my place as it thumped to the floor.

_Where are you staying?_

That was it.

_Where are you staying?_

I frowned at my phone. What an odd and random question.

Do I tell him? What was his plan, to come and see if I were being honest? I didn't want him seeing me like this!

I put the phone back on the bedside table and picked up my book, trying to find where I'd got to, failing miserably as I had absolutely no idea what I had just read.

_Where are you staying?_

Hell. I was staying in Hell. That's what it felt like. Why was this so hard? 32 years old and I couldn't get my shit together enough to just meet a nice guy for a drink on a Sunday evening.

I chewed my tongue. I was supposed to be doing this differently this time. New me, new attitude, new guy, maybe.  
I text him back, and headed for the shower.

"Gwen?!" Lisa flew into the room and let the door slam behind her, I poked my head out of the bathroom and gave her a smile "oh you look so much better!" I nodded, being clean was always such a reliable way to banish anything that made me feel shitty.

"Yeah, I feel loads better. How was your day?" She nodded excitedly

"Yeah it was great, I met Leedus" she threw her bag on the bed and turned to back to the bathroom. "I was gonna shower and go out with Julie and Peter, but if you're better, do you want to come?" I folded my lips into my mouth and shook my head.

"Erm. I have plans" her big hazel eyes widened to fill her whole face.

"What? With who?" Ah crap now I'd put her out.

"Oh, my American text me, he's going to meet me here." She shook her head, about to garble something about being careful but I gave her a warning look and she didn't even open her mouth.

"Lis', I'll be ok, you meet up with strangers, right? Maybe it's time I did, being careful has got me nowhere. I've booked another night, I'm going to travel in the morning." Her face dropped completely then, and I rushed to fill in the rest before her imagination did.

"No, Lisa, no, I just want to be sure I'm well enough, it's two changes on the underground before I get on the overground and I don't want to be sick in a herd of train sheep" she nodded. She knew I didn't like crowds.

"Be careful" she warned me, running the shower and standing by the door. "I'll be back before I get the train tonight, I don't want to find you naked with a stranger in here" I smiled and pointed to the bed.

"What about in there?" I asked her and she scowled at me before slamming the bathroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

Norman felt like a cheat and a liar, but it was so refreshing to meet someone who didn't know his name.

He pulled his hat down lower on his head and walked into the hotel lobby. She wasn't kidding, her friend really had splashed out.  
The guy on reception actually looked him up and down before ringing Gwen's room and announcing his arrival.

"Would you like help with your, uh, things sir?" The receptionist asked, unable to hide his contempt. Norman shook his head with a smile.

"Nah, I'm good, right up here right?" He didn't wait for an answer, heading straight for the elevator, with his arms full of 'things'.

He chuckled to himself, hitting the up button with his elbow. Ok, so he felt a bit like a liar and a cheat, but he felt good, too. He was, in fact, on the verge of whistling a random tune to himself when the elevator pinged.

Andy could worry all he liked, there was something about this chick and he had to see exactly what that was.

* * *

 

I looked in the mirror. I felt much better but my skin was grey and pasty and my hair, although clean, was lacking its usual bounce and shine. My eyes had less bags, more like suitcases under them, and a beautiful spot was shining like a beacon on my forehead.

I sighed to myself, brushing my sweeping fringe over the hideous mountain of pus and tried my most winning smile.

God I looked awful.

But then there was a knock at the door, and what could I do but just answer it as I was?

"Hi" I said, cheerfully enough, but I felt my face screw itself up. "What's with the disguise?" I took in his hat and sunglasses, then caught myself just standing and frowning at him and stepped aside "come on, come in" I gushed, waving him past me. Then I noticed the cardboard tray in his hands.

"What is this?" I asked him after I shut the door. I didn't lock it, I wasn't completely stupid.

"Bought you some chicken soup, it's supposed to make ya feel better" he put the tray on a side table and took off his sunglasses. I did my best to avoid his lovely eyes, I didn't want to go all red and embarrass myself. After one chance meeting, I'd really worked myself up over him. He was wearing a tshirt and jeans, cool and casual.

"Thanks" I said, approaching the side table to see what else he had brought up. "That's very sweet of you Norman"

"The, uh, noodles are for me." I nodded, trying to stop myself going green. I didn't think I'd ever eat noodles again.

"Sorry" I said, "this is so weird, one chance meeting and you're already in my room." I tried a smile but it felt odd on my face, he was standing next to the bed looking awkward himself. This was a bad idea. God I was so stupid.

Then he kicked off his shoes and lie down on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Nah, come on, ya never had a date like this before? Hey this is comfy" I giggled a little despite myself. This wasn't like any date is had before!

"Is that what this is? That's a bit special, dating with a sick girl." I raised an eyebrow at him but his smile never faltered.

"Yeah!" and sat up again. "I, uh, I really wanted to see you and I didn't have much time, so, dates with a sick girl it is. Hotel room picnic." I fought not to roll my eyes, and broke into a genuine smile.

"Ok. What do you want to do?" I was at a loss, this was the weirdest date if ever been a part of, and I had had some stinkers. "We could watch TV, but, I don't know what would be on, I think I said I don't"

"Have a tv" he finished for me, "yeah what's that about?" I grabbed the cardboard tray of likely cardboard tasting food and sat next to him on the bed, throwing caution to the wind.

"I wasn't watching it, I spent so much time working, that when ever I turned it on the channels were full of 'paid presentations' there's only so many times you can watch some cheesy smile on legs exclaim how amazing the wonder mop is" he laughed at that. "So I sold it, haven't really missed it. I've changed jobs now but, I still work all the hours I can so..." He nodded, grabbing his takeaway noodles from the box in front of me. He'd even thought to pick himself up a wooden fork.

"What do you do?" He asked around a mouthful chow mein.

"Now, I work at an animal shelter. It's tough but, God I love it. I love animals" I stopped, don't be a nerd, I thought to myself. "So when the opportunity came up I left the company I was with and ran with it. Never looked back." He looked at the tray, now between us, and back at me

"Drink your soup." He said, then "what do you do there? I love animals, got a rescue cat called Eyes In The Dark" I laughed

"What kind of name is that?" I asked him, but he shrugged, slurping at his noddles

"I dunno, it's all we could see of him half the time, these big green eyes staring, you know?" I noticed he waved his hands a lot when he spoke. It was dizzying to watch. I liked how he wasn't putting on airs and graces for me, slurping at his food and spilling the sauce down his chin. I handed him a napkin, picking up my polystyrene cup of soup and gently plucking the plastic lid off. It smelled wonderful.

"So what do you do?" I asked him, letting the chicken broth steam warm my face, and marvelling inside at how easy this whole thing was. He didn't answer right away, and I looked at him beside me. He had a fork full of noodles in one hand above the little aluminium tray, and he appeared to be thinking very hard.

"I'm an artist" he said gruffly, then shoved the overloaded fork in his mouth. That was odd. It almost felt like he was filling his face so he didn't have to say anymore.

I took a sip of my soup an it was surprisingly good, I must have been really hungry.

"This is good soup" I said to him, as he struggled to chew and swallow the ridiculous amount of noodles he'd shovelled into his mouth.

"Good" he said "cost me five pounds!" I laughed at that

"Bloody hell, you got a bargain, that doesn't sound like London prices."

* * *

 

Norman was pleased the conversation had moved on from his work. He didn't want to have to lie, but he didn't want her knowing who or what he was. He was testing the water, which by the way was just fine, before he divulged such information. Anyway, he was an artist, sometimes.

The night went on well, they chatted and got to know each other. He showed her pictures of Eyes and of Mingus. He was sorry he'd have to leave soon, heading for Japan for a few days before going back to New York.

He excused himself for the bathroom, to freshen up and take a piss though he didn't actually say that to her, and it seemed he'd done so just in time. He heard the front door open and another girl enter, sounding excited and loud.

"Gwen! Are you in here? You haven't done anything stupid have you?" He didn't here the reply, just hushed whispers. He smiled to himself, feeling a bit naughty, listening in.

Eventually the door opened and closed again, and there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Did you fall in?" She asked him and he chuckled to himself.

"Nah" he opened the door and took his phone from his pants pocket, checking the time. "Sorry, didn't want to interrupt you and your friend." Gwen shrugged,

"Oh, Lisa? She was just coming to say goodbye, I'm not heading home until tomorrow." God she was the most beautiful sick person he'd ever seen.

"I've had a great night" he said gently, and he watched as Hern's face fell.

"Oh" she sank to sitting in the bed.

"Yeah" he managed, not wanting to leave, but knowing he'd have to. "My flight leaves a few hours, and I ain't even packed yet" Gwen nodded sadly, not looking at him. It made him feel awful. "Look, I'm only in Japan a few days, then I'm in New York for a bit. Why don't you come out?" She looked at him then, beautiful green eyes huge and unsure.

"Oh, uh, New York?" He nodded, suddenly realising it was a great idea.

"Yeah! I'll call you, we'll arrange everything. I really enjoyed this, Gwen, don't tell me distance, a few miles, is gonna ruin it." He watched her carefully as she mulled it over.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to New York..." He thought maybe he'd won, talked her around. He sat next to her,

"I can show you all the best places" he teased, leaning close and speaking quietly.

* * *

 

I felt my palms break into a sweat as Norman leaned in close. I'd had a great night, it'd been so easy. I was on a date in a pair of comfy leggings and thick socks, no high heels required.

I leaned a little away from him so she could see him clearly. I chewed my lip a little, as his blue eyes bore in to me, making me feel completely weak.

"Ok" I breathed, and his face broke into a genuine smile. It was beautiful, and crinkled his eyes just so. I smiled back, and we stood, simultaneously.

"I should get back" he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and looking at the floor before looking up at me under his fringe. I nodded, yeah, he'd said that already.

We edged toward the door and I wondered if he'd kiss me,

"So." I said, smiling a little "we're at the door" my voice was full of expectancy, and he laughed, but I found myself watching his mouth.

His face became serious and then his lips were on mine, his hands on my cheeks. I watched him a moment, before succumbing and closing my eyes, losing myself in his soft lips and rampant tongue.

 


	5. Chapter 5

First thing the next morning I called Lisa to let her know I hadn't been murdered. It sounded like a bad time, I could hear a child screaming bloody murder in the background and she wasn't really listening to me.

"I'll call you tonight when the monsters are in bed!" She said, sounding like she was only half joking.

Next I called my boss, let him know I was sick, which went down like a tonne of bricks.

To be fair we were busy, working really hard to save money, and get the animals rehomed, without having to make cutbacks. I wouldn't be paid for my absence, but that was agreed when I signed my contract. I had yet to tell him I was planning a holiday, and he had to pay me for that by law.

I didn't tell him yet, that could wait. He was disappointed enough by my weekend off, I didn't take many even though they weren't officially my work days, and I didn't get paid when I went to work on Saturdays and Sundays, he must have just got used to the extra hands on deck.

"I'm so sorry, Alex, I'll be in tomorrow" I promised before cutting the call and finally packing my things for home. I'd have to wait until about 10 to leave, missing the rush hour train people as best I could. Crowds made me nervous. Maybe New York would be a bad idea.

I decided to go and get some coffee in a nearby coffee shop and try again to read some pages of my book.

I ordered an Americano with a stupid grin on my face like it was some in joke, and sat with my coffee at a window table so I could see when the crowds died down a bit. There was a TV on in the corner with the mute symbol glowing angry and red, seemingly on the newscasters desk.

I buried my head in my book, and thankfully the plot and storyline started making sense, and I sat there for over an hour without looking up again.

I don't know what came over me, but when I had decided the crowds were clear enough and stood putting on my jacket, I could have sworn I saw Norman on the tv. It was just for a split second, and the picture flashed to someone else, but... I shook my head. That was stupid. I wasn't a teenager anymore and having that kind of crush where I saw his face everywhere should have been long behind me.

* * *

 

Norman was just arriving in Japan, where it was almost 7 in the evening. His assistant opened the car door for him trying a weak smile, but he wasn't interested.

"This is the third time, Marie" he shook his head, hating having to do the boss thing. He and Marie were friends, but maybe she was getting too old to be able to manage her own life and his. His schedule was getting more hectic, and maybe younger blood was what he needed.

"I know, Norman, I know, but the girl at Men's Fitness wouldn't listen to reason, they're happy for a phone interview if you can do the photo shoot on the Monday." He shook his head as the car pulled away from the curb.

"Marie, I asked you to keep the week clear, I need a break. If they were being so hard why didn't you come and get me on the phone" Marie cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up in her nose.

"You were, uh, busy shacked up" He cringed at that.

"I wasn't _shacking up_ " she cleared her throat again. "C'mon Marie how long have we worked together?" She looked at him very seriously.

"And how many supermodels have you sh...been with in that time?" He threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'm a little..." He rolled his head side to side trying to find the right word "Promiscuous... But I am your boss and if you're going to judge me you need to be a normal pa and do it behind my back." He rubbed at his face and sighed.

"I was hoping for a break. I invited a girl over" Marie rolled her eyes and Norman watched her a second before snorting, loudly.

"I can speak to men's fitness again" Marie tried, but Norman shook his head.

"Nah, I'll do the photo shoot on 23rd, I'm sure my friend can entertain herself for a day." He scratched his head. "I need you to buck up Marie, is there something going on?" Marie looked a little sheepish, but shook her head.

* * *

 

Not being at work, and having no set plans, was so hard to do. I'd never spent so much time on my own in my own house. I thought about shopping, but my credit cards cried every time I pulled them out of my purse these days, the job at the rescue centre was so fulfilling but my wallet, and my bank account, was pretty empty.

The worst thing was knowing how much better I felt, feeling like I was skiving off work for the sake of it. I looked at my pathetic dinner of plain brown rice, made in an attempt not to over load my poor stomach, and sighed. Even worse, I decided I shouldn't go in today because Norman was coming over last night.

I smiled to myself, then wiped it straight of my face again. Don't get giddy, you'll probably never hear from him again.

So I'd taken a day away from my animals for nothing.

I grabbed my bowl of nothing good and sat in my living room with my iPod on shuffle, plugged into the large speaker that sat where my TV used to be. For the first time I missed it, but soon Axl Rose was telling me I was a 'Rocket Queen' and everything felt a little better.

I was washing up and screeching along to the red hot Chillis when my phone buzzed, telling me I had a message. Elbow deep in suds, I didn't have a dishwasher, I couldn't do much about it, so I continued screeching about how long I could slide until the drying was done and my kitchen was clear.

I won't say my heart didn't do a little skip in my chest as I thought, maybe, Norman was texting. I won't pretend I wasn't disappointed to see it was Lisa asking if I was home and available to chat.

I was, of course, so I called her, trying not to sound miserable when she answered

"Hey! So you're home safe, tell me everything"

"There's not much to tell, Lis'. He bought me soup" I told her what I could, that we just chatted and had a weird bedroom picnic which was actually pretty nice.

"And we kissed" I finished, as my mobile pinged at me from the kitchen.

"Do you think you'll see him again?" I shook my head, sighed a little

"I dunno, he lives in New York, it's so far, and, like, he works all over the world. I don't think it'd work." Lisa hummed down the line.

"Just text him, Gwen, you might as well. What do you have to lose? He sounds perfect for you" I laughed

"Yeah one date and I've met my soulmate. You know I don't do the multiple date thing, come on" I'm sure I heard her roll her eyes, it was in her voice.

"And look at you. All single with so many notches on your bed post its about to fall down. Aren't you lonely?"

"Hey! There aren't that many, and some are from the same guy... God you make me sound so easy" I sank into the couch feeling crappy

"I didn't mean it that way, I mean maybe it's time to find a more serious thing. You've done the wild youth."

"I dunno, he's done the settled thing already, he has a son" I smiled "his name is Mingus" silence on the line, though I thought Lisa of all people would find the name funny. "Hello?" I asked, before looking at the phone to ensure it was still registering the call. "Lisa?"

"Mingus" she said, sounding shocked "as in..."

"That Jazz musician, " I started. "What is it?" I asked her, worried by her sudden lack of excitement.

"I... Gwen, I have to go, I... Have to go. I'll call you" the line went dead. I screwed my face up at it. What was that about?

Then I did something I never would have done in the weeks before I met Norman. Just one day after our date, I sent him a text.

Sod it, life was far too short for games, and I was too old for childishness. So it had only been a day, I liked him, and we had had a good time.

I guessed that Japan was maybe 7 or hours ahead of me, he might still be up.

Lisa was right, I was lonely, and Norman seemed like fun. With me and Lisa drifting like we had been, I was running low on friends, too.   
Lisa's being weird didn't cross my mind again for a while.

* * *

In Japan it was 2am and Norman was sitting in bed, in a faceless hotel room. He'd been filming a perfume advert all day, and despite wing shattered he couldn't sleep. He'd be up early in the morning for a photo shoot in the city. 

But Gwen was on his mind, for reasons he couldn't even guess at. They'd had a good night, and he was definitely keen on seeing her again, but they were so far apart, and he'd gone all doe eyes for her so quickly. He wasn't used to this feeling after such a short time.

His phone buzzed along on the bedside table and he ignored it, staring at a blank tv screen and contemplating him and Gwen. The U.K. And the US. Distance, and time difference.

It would never work unless she was willing to move. And to offer that after one date was just fucking ridiculous.

He huffed a heavy sigh and threw himself back on the bed, grabbing his phone without even thinking it would be her.  
 _Hope you got to Japan safely. I had a great weekend, and despite everything telling me this is stupid and will never work... I'd like to see you again. Call me when you're free X_  
He smiled to himself, putting the phone back where it had started.

The question was now, do they move forward on this possible relationship with them both having screaming doubts? Wasn't that a really bad foundation?

He chewed his lip and put his arms under his head, thinking on it a while before finally drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The idea of me having another holiday, over a week this time, did not go down well at work.  
Unfortunately for Alex, I knew my rights, and I also knew his emotional blackmail could have him in court if I were that kind of person.

"Gwen, the animals need you, we all need you." I could only shrug at him.

"Alex I have so much holiday built up, which I never take, I work every weekend, I work all day and night when I can. I need a break. It's heart wrenching to keep telling people we can't find a home for their pet, knowing they'll likely end up homeless, I need to step away." He shrugged his shoulders right back at me, hands buried in his pockets.

"Ok. Ok. I know," he scuffed his feet on the floor " I'm so used to having you here. You're a god send for these animals, and for us. Just, just come back in one piece, OK?" I smiled at him, nodding, and got back to my work in the kennels.

Now I was standing at the airport wondering what the hell I was doing and wishing to be back with my animals.

I checked the flight board again while I sat nursing a coffee I didn't want and had barely touched. My departure lounge was about to open and I was practically still undecided, despite my suitcase and ticket. This was crazy, and so unlike the more recent me to just run off to meet a man in a foreign land. Me, who liked normal and stable and my happy little job rehoming animals or sitting at home with my face in a book. Me who didn't do serious relationships. Me, Who liked simplicity, having left my high paying high powered city job for a comfy life in the countryside, swapping stilettos for wellies.

Oh god. What was I doing? I put my hands over my face as my phone pinged at me.

Norman and I had spoken on the phone a few times, but most of the organisation had been done by text. He offered me a room at his place for a few nights, but I declined and booked a hotel. He had seemed put out by that, but I wouldn't back down. If I decided I didn't need it, fine, but better safe than sorry. After all I barely knew him. And I was way passed just sleeping with strangers. Maybe this could be something...

Shut up Gwen. For gods sake stop.

I checked my phone.

It was him.

_"See you in 8 hours. looking forward to it ✈️"_

I had to smile. I'd learned over a few weeks of rushed conversations and texting that he was a bit goofy, not half as cool as I had thought he was. It was cute. He was weird and it was so refreshing. One night, after a particularly bad day where we had a bitch and pups brought in from the street, all too sick to save, he sent me a video of him dancing with his cat. He was wearing a onesie and seriously not trying too hard, just being Norman. It made me smile after a shitty day.

That's what I wanted in life. Not another nameless, faceless man in my bed, which was becoming less frequent, but was still disturbing to me. I was 32, Not 22, and it might be time to grow up a little.

I downed my cold coffee and threw the paper cup into a recycling bin as I headed for my lounge. What did I have to lose?

I thought over my last conversation with Lisa, which hadn't been on the phone but by text. She'd been off with me since we last spoke and though I asked why she avoided the question. She seemed to think, though she didn't say it outright, that I was running off to America to meet a liar, someone who may not be what they seemed. That was what I got from her texts, anyway.   
It saddened me, I trusted her opinion but she barely knew anything about him. I didn't, and she knew less than me, and was judging him already.

I took a longing look at the final exit on my way to get my boarding pass, this was it, no turning back. I handed over my passport and ticket, received a huge smile in return with a  
'Have a safe trip' to lead me on my way with even more doubts. Why was everyone so worried about my safety? What was I getting myself in to?

* * *

 

In New York it was 3am and Norman was lying awake, as seemed to be the usual more recently. He stared at the ceiling contemplating everything, his mind throwing him random curve balls every time he thought he might finally drift off. His brain suddenly highly concerned about the name of a band he used to go and watch in high school, and what the woman in general hospital was called.

His mind also kept flirting between Gwen, who would be getting on a plane in a little over an hour, and his pa Marie, who had made a few more minor mistakes before finally handing in her notice, and everything started making sense.

"It's been in my mind for a while" she'd said "I'm getting too old and I want to spend time with the grandkids" she'd given him a month to find someone else, a month to find someone he could trust to organise his life. He'd never been big on having a pa, but when things got busy he'd realised he needed one, at least part time. Just to keep him on schedule if nothing else.

Now Gwen was coming over and that was one less week to find someone new. He'd let his agent know, hopefully they could vet some people on his behalf. Now he had to hope he wouldn't be too distracted while Gwen was here.   
He grabbed his phone and checked the time again.

3:10.

He opened up his camera app with a sigh. If he was going to be awake, he might as well do something. He framed a picture of Eye in the dark and snapped, uploading a picture of the sleeping kitty on Instagram.   
With that done he opened up his candy crush app. He'd been stuck on the same level for a while.

Twenty minutes later, out of lives and seemingly out of options, he was drifting off when Eye I the Dark decided to crawl up the bed and paw at his face. He growled to himself quietly, petting the cat and giving up on sleep altogether.

* * *

 

I sat in my seat until those around me stopped fussing with overhead lockers and under seat hand luggage. Too many people flapping had put me on edge, and as much as I wanted to get out of that metal box of an aeroplane after so long, I waited.

I should have taken something for my nerves.

Still, I was here. I was HERE! New York, finally. As the plane emptied I stood and grabbed my own luggage from the overhead bin and made my way to the exit.

"Thank you flying with us, have a nice trip." I smiled at the stewardess, honestly glad to put her and her colleagues behind me. It wasn't that I was ungrateful, the flight had been fine, but, ugh I was in NEW YORK Norman was going to meet me from the plane and I was so ridiculously desperate to see his shaggy bearded face. I admonished myself in my head, 32, I reminded myself, not 22, certainly not 12. Calm the fuck down.

I took a breath as I reached the gate, readying myself for the push and shove of the luggage carousel.

* * *

 

Waiting in arrivals Norman felt like a kid on Christmas Eve. He'd slept approximately an hour, and he was dose up in coffee and sugar.

He'd got here early, and now he couldn't sit still. He took his cap off, fiddled with it, put it back on. He didn't remove his glasses, what good it would do, he'd already been spotted, a gaggle of fans had already accosted him, some dude in a suit had yelled 'yo, Daryl!' At him with a thumbs up, which he dutifully returned.

He'd taken a handful of selfies.  
Now it had gone pretty quiet, and he checked the boards again. Gwen's flight had disappeared.

She should have landed well over an hour ago.

* * *

 

I stood with my hands buried in my short hair.

Everyone had gone, all the luggage was gone, and mine hadn't turned up, at all. It didn't go around and disappear, it never landed on the carousel, thrown with disregard by an airport worker. It just wasn't there.

Panic had already set in. I had nothing. A spare pair of panties and the clothes I stood up in. The suitcase was probably worth about £7000 due to all the old ex season designer clothes I'd packed, like an idiot. All the clothes I bought when money was just something I could line my wardrobes with, in a world where I ran with millionaires. Now it was gone, and I was penniless to boot.

I stamped a leather booted foot on the rubbery tiles and dropped my hands to my sides, frustrated.

Now what? I didn't know whether to find Norman or find someone to make my complaint to. What were the rules? If I left baggage claim was I liable? Were the rules different in the U.S.?

* * *

 

Norman was losing hope when he finally saw her, looking lost, pale faced, clutching a piece of paper.

"Gwen!" He yelled, and to his utter surprise she ran to him and burst into tears, babbling about lost luggage.

"I have nothing, literally nothing but what I'm stood in. The shirt on my back" she was wearing a sweater and a skirt but Norman thought best not to point that out.

She launched her arms in the air, flapping, frustrated tears coursing down her pretty face.

"Hey, hey, c'mon. This gives us a great excuse to go shopping and have a great day in Manhattan, OK? We'll sort this out." He was astonished how relaxed this felt, despite her luggage problems, it wasn't awkward or embarrassing that she was crying to him, that he was planning to shop with her.

She wiped her face and looked at him very seriously, a little smile toying with the corners of her mouth.

"Shopping?"

* * *

 

I had no money to speak of. I had no clothes, I was thousands of miles from home.

And yet Norman knew exactly what to say, exactly how to say it. I couldn't help the smile on my face, I couldn't stop the excitement that caused my heart to beat a little faster. It was like...

I dared to think it and admonished myself for it instantly, but...

it was like we were made for each other.


End file.
